Your Body's a Playground
by funphenomenon
Summary: Don't play with others' new 'toys' without their permission. You might end up cuffed on a bed and...      Lemon with some toys, slurp... Yaoi. Very graphic. Slight OOC. Yamamoto x Gokudera.
1. Delivery!

My very first story. My first lemon. My first time actually writing a fanfic. Generally my first everything.

:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Only the idea of this story.

The idea comes from nowhere. I've been reading KHR for a while, and got recently obsessed with Yamamoto x Gokudera. And tadaaah.

Note :The setting is around chapter 280~ something. After they returned from the future. They haven't met that Shimon family. (Which is for me sounds very silly)

When they returned from the future, it already seems like the current Vongola is the strongest family, with the Vongola rings being one of the most important set of rings in Trinisette, blah blah blah. Somehow they met Shimon family, which was described having much more powerful rings than the Vongola, even only with 1/7 of it's power.  
Why wouldn't Byakuran attacked Shimon instead? How come there's a more powerful rings than the Trinisette? Somehow seems like the Ninth boss of Vongola and his guardians looks so insignificant. Why wouldn't the Ninth and all the allies of Vongola declare war to Shimon, which only consists of 7 members? They sure have powerful fighters all around the world.

Ehm! *someone clears throat*..  
Oh, right, sorry... back to business. Forgive me of my pointless the idea of the latest chapters sounds so silly that I'm not at all excited as before to read the new chapters of KHR.  
But I still love 8059 though!

==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==

Today is just another day in Vongola's Headquarters. A nice, comfortable home for the Vongola members. After Byakuran's defeat, they realized the importance of a base, and for strategic purposes, they decided to build their own base underground, like what they have 10 years later. With the help of Giannini and the 9th, of course. Each of them got their own room, decorated with their own taste. Hibari's looks like an Imperial Japanese bedroom, with a fish pond, and specially made sound-proof. Ryohei looks like a gym, but more extreme. Lambo's looks like a playground, more like a candyland. Even though not as technologically advanced as the base at the time they travel to the future, it's still a very comfortable place called home for the Vongolas.

"I can't believe we still have to attend something as unimportant called 'school' after all those battle with Byakuran.", sighed Gokudera, walking home after school with Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"Well but Reborn insists... He's still my home tutor in the first place, though. ", Tsuna winced as he remembered his first day meeting his home tutor.

"But school is fun! Except for math, physics, social studies, history, biology, music, English, and chemistry.", said Yamamoto cheerily, as he swinging his favorite baseball bat.

"That's all the subjects except P.E, you baseball idiot.", Gokudera replied sharply.

"Exactly.", said Yamamoto, grinning widely.

Just before Gokudera could punch that stupid grin, Tsuna jumped, "Oh right! Talking of lessons, that reminded me that I'll have to meet Reborn at the airport for today's lesson. Yesterday he said something about needing to learn Italian as a mafia or something."

"But you can learn with me, tenth! That's my mother tongue!", asked the storm guardian eagerly.

"Umm.. About that...", Tsuna shivered thinking about having a long lesson with that creepy bomber, "Uhh.. Look, what time is it now! I'll have to meet Reborn now, or he'll kill me." .

"Tenth, do you need me to accompany you?" replied Gokudera.

"Umm, no thanks. See you later guys!" Tsuna then looks nervously at Gokudera, then ran.

"Bye!" said both of them as Tsuna ran to catch a taxi. They watched as Tsuna runs, and they continued walking past the Namimori River.

"I hope Reborn isn't really going to fly Tsuna alone to Italy just to learn the language." Yamamoto said cheerfully, swinging his bat in the air. "Oh by the way, what day is it today? Is it Friday?"

"Look at the calendar yourself baseball freak.", Gokudera looks rather annoyed by Yamamoto's usual chatter.

"Mmm.. Yes it's Friday. It will be delivered then." Yamamoto mumbled.

"What delivered?" asked Gokudera rather suspiciously.

"Uh, what? no, nothing. Did I say anything?" Yamamoto shrugged, then smiled his usual grin.

"Then don't mumble anything, freak!" the Italian glared at him.

They walked a few blocks, Yamamoto whistling happily. Just way happier than usual for Gokudera. 'What's with him today? Looks like he's got something inside his sleeve.' Gokudera frowned looking at Yamamoto, while the other boy kicks some pebbles on the road into the river.

'Stupid Yamamoto, he's been acting weird since I let him kissed me on that locker room. I should have stuck my dynamites in his mouth that time.'

"Umm, Gokudera, I'm going to help my dad on the shop for a while. Wanna come have some sushi?" Yamamoto said as they are approaching the sushi house.

"No, no. No more raw fish with rice." Gokudera will never forget _that_ unfortunate day when he's stuck inside Yamamoto's house because it's raining and he don't want his dynamites to get wet. Stupid idiot with and his father making that Japanese food, rice with raw fish on top. And then forcing the teen to eat so much, like portions for 25 people? He didn't eat or drink anything for the rest of the day.

"Well then, see you soon at the base." , Yamamoto shrugged, "It should have been delivered by then." Yamamoto mumbled to himself while flashing an impish, almost evil grin as he walked inside his house, almost unnoticeable by the silver haired teen.

'What's with him? I've got a bad, bad feeling.' Gokudera stared at the closed back door of the shop. 'Whatever. Like I care about him. I have more important matters to do at home.'

Gokudera then walked home, which is Vongola's headquarter. Some of Vongola members prefer to call the secret base their 'real' home. Tsuna even love the base more than his own home, he even considered the house in which his parents live as his second home. His real home is the Vongola base.

After taking his shower and meal, Gokudera walked toward his personal lab, his favorite place to be inside the base. Just when he walked past the slightly opened door of Yamamoto's room, he heard something heavy falls, and sounds like something scattered on the floor. At first he didn't care, for it's Yamamoto's room. But then he heard Lambo's voice. "Wooow. New toys! Shiiiiny!"

'Oh whatever.' thought Gokudera, then decided to peek inside Yamamoto's room, merely curious.

"Lambo, what the heck..." Gokudera stared at two brown boxes, one of them already opened on the floor, looks like Lambo threw it to the floor. Lambo's sitting on the floor, playing curiously with the new 'toys' he found on Yamamoto's room.

"Wow, rings! What's this? Handcuffs? Look!" Lambo showed him the cuffs, "Lambo-kun is a policeman!" . Gokudera gave him a puzzled look.

Gokudera looked at the other box, then tried to open it. Rather hard to open. Looks like it's been packed pretty well. There's a note on top of the box: '_Enjoy your toys Yamamoto. Use it well. Instructions on the other box. Have fun. ~Squalo.'_

'Squalo? Even though it's a fact that he helped us on defeating Byakuran in the future, but still, he's on Xanxus' side. Could this be something to harm the Tenth so Xanxus could be get the Vongola rings? Those dirty tricks, I'll have to find out. '

Sitting on the edge of Yamamoto's bed, the Storm Guardian then tried again to open the box. Finally opened. When he thought that he could stop Squalo's plan, he couldn't believe his eyes when he opened the box. 'What the fuck?' Gokudera opened his eyes in disbelief.

Inside the box, there are some colorful things shaped like penis, in different sizes. Some are curved, and some are equipped with buttons, thin cables, and remote control. There are also some lubes on with different smells and taste. Gokudera looked at the labels with wide eyes.

'Why the heck would Squalo send these? Don't say that these are what Yamamoto's waiting for. Are those dildos and ughh.. vibrators for...'

Gokudera's train of thoughts interrupted by a voice coming from behind.

"Super ultra powerful Bovino policeman coming!" Lambo snapped the handcuff on Gokudera's right wrist, and latched the other end to the bed pole.

"Fuck, what are you doing stupid cow? " Gokudera yelled as he tried to pull free from the cuffs.

While the Italian teen busy with his right hand, Lambo put another cuff to Gokudera's left ankle, snapping them to the bed pole on the foot of the bed.

"Unlock this, now!", Gokudera tried to catch Lambo, but stuck on the bed pole.

"Idiot, gimme the fucking keys!"

"Hahaha the mutant silver head villain is captured! All hail Super Lambo! Haha" Lambo jumped on the bed while pointing at himself.

"Listen to me you little brat... I'll turn you into a corned beef if you don't release me at once!"

"Catch me if you can, evil monster!" sneered Lambo. That only fuel Gokudera's anger even more, then he kicked Lambo off the bed with his other foot, sending the little cow to the floor.

Lambo shrugged, and then sat on the floor. "Must... tolerate... I must.. HUAAAH!" Lambo cried, and unconsciously pulled something out of his head. He aimed the bazooka to his head, and 'Boom!' . Suddenly there's a lot of smoke on Lambo's place, and when the smoke thinned a little, a figure moved.

"My little self 10 years ago is quite a cry-baby. ", said the figure wearing a gas mask, muffling his voice. He sighed, then removed his gas masked, revealing the face of Lambo 10 years in the future.

"Poor baby Lambo, he must've been choking on a room full of my hibernate-sleeping gas experiment."continued grown-up Lambo, "He'll be sleeping like a bear in winter..."

"Hey you! Release me here. Look what your annoying kid form did!" snapped the bound teen on the bed. Lambo looked around, surprised.

"Oh my Gokudera-kun, what made you like this?" asked grown-up Lambo, "Oh right, 5 years Lambo."

The teenage cow eyed Gokudera for a while, first looking for the keys to release him, but after a while fixed his eyes on the figure lying on the bed instead.

"What are you looking at?" Gokudera's eyes slitted, "Don't just stand there brat, make yourself useful, look for the keys!"

"Why, Gokudera-kun, you do look good there. Why didn't I see that 10 years ago?" grown-up Lambo murmured slyly. He noticed a paper on the floor with a big word 'Instruction – How to Use'.

As he picked up the paper, Gokudera's shock-widened eyes closed, and then opened to form a death glare. He reached one pillow and threw it as hard as possible at Lambo.

"Fucking pervert! Release me now or you'll taste my dynamite.. ummph!" Gokudera was hit by Lambo's counter-attack pillow, thrown right on the bound teen's face.

"Gokudera-kun, my reflexes are way faster now than my baby form. Hehe." whispered Lambo as he snapped Gokudera's free wrist with a handcuff on another pole on top of his head.

Lambo continued reading the paper, while Gokudera struggled to release his bound hand while cursing in Italian.

"Interesting, those toys came with instructions. Lets see.." Lambo took a strap with a ball on the floor, "Written here... mmm, maybe I could use this to stop this dirty mouth."

Gokudera tried to shake his head as Lambo tried to put the gag on his mouth. Gokudera sent a deadly glare to Lambo. If looks could kill, Lambo would probably be a nice beef steak on a plate by now.

The teenage Bovino looked at what he did. A panting Gokudera bound on bed, trying to free himself. Then he continued to read the paper on his hand, his face getting redder as he read more.

"Hmm.. this one." Lambo picked a little orange thing on the floor, with a thin cable on the end. "Okay, the instruction said that this should go..."

"Mmmph!" Gokudera's eyes widened again as he looked at little phallus-shaped thing the standing teen holding.

"First we'll have to remove the obstacles first, don't we?" said Lambo as he tried to hold still Gokudera's last free leg. Gokudera trashed and struggled, as the other teen tried to free his skull metal belt from Gokudera's skinny jeans that clung perfectly on his lower figure. The more he resisted, the more consistent the teenage cow get.

The cuffs aren't as short as the one used by police. The one that are bound on Gokudera's thin wrists have longer chains so that he still can move them quite a bit. Sometimes Lambo would accidentally brushed sensitive areas on their struggles. Gokudera would curse and hold himself from making some noises. After some struggles and thousands of gag-muffled curses, the jeans were finally lowered to his ankles.

Gokudera struggles helplessly as Lambo looks again on the paper. "Okay, I'm supposed to coat this thing with some lube in this bottle." Lambo pours some gel on his hand, and coated the hand sized thing he's holding. "And then, plug this to..." Lambo blushed hard, and put the paper down.

The silver haired boy watched in horror when the Lightning Guardian move closer to rub some lube on his body's sacred place. "Mmmph...!" Gokudera struggled and make some strangled noises when Lambo put his coated finger near his entrance, rubbing some gels. Gokudera's eyes widened as let out a gasp when a finger entered him.

"Mmm... mhh!"

The finger entered deeper. The panting boy squirmed uncomfortably, trying to move his hips away from the intruding finger. He could feel the finger wiggles, giving him unfamiliar undescribable feelings. Then the finger was pulled away. Gokudera relaxed a bit, but not for long.

Suddenly Gokudera felt something cold placed on his entrance. He held his breath... and gasped suddenly when the orange thing, slightly bigger than the finger, pushed inside him.

The teen Italian couldn't help getting hard long ago. He flushed red and closed his eyes in embarrassment. The younger boy pushed slightly more, making Gokudera winced a bit when a pang of pain hit him. He tried to move to push the thing out. But no avail, he couldn't push against the fingers that makes him feel a strange feeling of being filled. Making him even more aroused.

When the thing was finally fully inside him, Lambo looked around, then reaching for the little controller connected with a thin semi-transparent cable with the thing inside Gokudera. Hestitating a little, he pressed the controller, and suddenly Gokudera jerked and moved his hips, arching his back a bit.

Gokudera struggled again against the bed pole that held him still. His only free legs kicking the air.

'The thing vibrates! Shit.'

Suddenly Lambo pressed the controller again, and this time Gokudera's hips rested on the bed.

'The thing has been turned off, fucking vibrator that.. Nnnh!'

Gokudera's hips squirmed again. Even harder than before.

"Hey, this thing sure is fun.", said Lambo interestingly.

'Fucking Lambo, he hasn't lost his childishness after this 10 years! Ahh..' thought Gokudera.

The Lightning Guardian stepped back a step, admiring the view, the blushing, panting Gokudera, squirming on the bed, his thin button up white shirt slightly opened. He blushed a bit looking at the Storm Guardian's cock, standing hard with precum leaking from the slit.

'What a view, such a mess, this toy sure is so much fun!'

Lambo's finger pressed a button, and suddenly it's smoke all around Lambo's body.

Gokudera, noticed that the vibrator has been switched to a lower setting, opened his eyes slightly.

'W-what the? Don't say that the 10 years bazooka's effects worn off already?'

'Oh shit..' The helpless Italian curses on his mind, now that he's left alone with a sleeping 5 years old Lambo, and a vibrator turned on with a low setting on his ass.

He tried to think a way out of this, but his mind could hardly work. Blame the sensations vibrating from his ass. He squirmed helplessly, moans muffled by the gag for help.

'Fuck that Yamamoto and his twisted toys!'

==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==

Generally my first of everything. Forgive me if there's a mistake.

Comments appreciated. I saw stories with thousands of hits with and no review at all. I don't think that's very nice.

Another chapter coming very soon. :)

Again, this is not LamboxGokudera. hehe.


	2. Look Who's Enjoying My New Toys

**2nd part of the story from my twisted mind. **

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. But the idea of this chapter's mine, though. :P

*Thanks for reading. I am **thrilled** looking at the hits. Is this how it's supposed to be as a writer?  
*Thanks for the reviews. Dear reviewers, the story's isn't over. Lambo was only the 'introduction' part. The first chapter isn't even 1/3 the full story.

Enjoy. :)

++o++o++o++o++o++o++o++o++o++o++o++o++

_The helpless Italian cursed on his mind, now that he's left alone with a sleeping 5 years old Lambo, and a vibrator turned on with a low setting on his ass. He tried to think a way out of this, but his mind could hardly work. Blame the sensations vibrating from his ass. He squirmed helplessly, moans muffled by the gag for help._

_'Fuck that Yamamoto and his twisted toys!'_

Meanwhile, the said boy was just finishing cleaning his family's sushi restaurant.

"Achoo..!", sneezed Yamamoto, feeling like someone's talking about him.

"Dad, I'm finished here! I'm going to go to the headquar.. um I mean Tsuna's house to do our school project !" Yamamoto puts the plates on the shelf, then walked to the door.

"Bye Dad, I'm probably going to stay overnight. Don't wait for me." said the black haired teen as he closed the door.

It feels like hours since the 10 years bazooka's effect worn off, and that fucking cow is still sleeping! All the moves he did to free himself did nothing to as he expected. In fact it feels like all his movements only pushed the vibrator even deeper into his ass. He could do nothing except to squirm as the pleasure hit a plateau, not enough to make him cum but more than enough to keep him hard and leaking.

Suddenly Gokudera heard someone's walking near outside the door...

'Finally someone's coming. Anybody, help!' screamed Gokudera on his mind.

And then he heard the familiar whistle..

'No! Shit, not him. Please anybody but that baseball pervert. No, no, don't come in, don 't come in.'

Then he saw the door opened.

'Of course he will come in, it's the idiot's room...'

When Yamamoto entered the room, Gokudera didn't know what to feel, whether to feel embarrassed or relieved.

"G-Gokudera, what.." Yamamoto dropped his jaw, looking at the horror struck teen bound on the bed pole.

"H-hey! Who did this?"

He moved closer to the bed, then removed the gag on Gokudera's mouth.

"Hhh... finally."

Yamamoto just stared dumbly at the Gokudera, and then at his lower part.

"H-hey you! Stop looking and be useful! Help remove the cuffs idiot!" his stare made Gokudera blushed self-consciously, then moved his body as far as the chains allow him to cover his erection.

That made Yamamoto snapped back from his daze and started to pick up one of the keys and release the chains on Gokudera's ankle. While removing the cuffs from the pole, he noticed a thin cable extending from Gokudera's ass, making soft buzzing noise, connected to a little controller.

He picked up the controller, then grinned.

"Hey hey, seems like you've found out the thing that's supposed to be delivered today, haven't you?"

Yamamoto examined the controller on his hand for a while. And then..

"Hhh-hah! Shit! Yamamoto!" Gokudera moved his hips uncomfortably. The buzzing noise got a little bit louder.

"I wonder, what will this button do?" Yamamoto pressed another button, and the buzzing noicse got even louder, vibrating and making Gokudera bucked his body while biting his lips, trying hard to keep his moan to come out from his mouth.

Yamamoto watched in awe at the writhing sweat covered body on his bed, feeling his pants getting a bit tighter.

"On the second thought, maybe I shouldn't remove the cuffs first." Yamamoto grinned evilly, "Besides, seems like you're having so much fun even before I came home."

Yamamoto looks around on the floor, smiled as he picked up a red thing, looks exactly the same as the thing on Gokudera's ass, but a little bigger. Yamamoto then tugged the small orange vibrator hard, making Gokudera bucked his back a bit more, then tugged again hard, to remove the vibe harshly from his ass.

The smaller boy relaxed slightly, as the thing already out of his body, closing his eyes and panting as he rested his ass on the messy bed.

What he didn't see is that the other boy is already coating the red vibrator with lube, and placing the head on Gokudera's entrance.

"G-Gaah!" Gokudera gasped as he felt a bigger thing being pushed into his lubed asshole.

Barely having time to adjust, Yamamoto turned the controller on, making the Italian tossed and turned on the bed.

"S-Shit Yamamoto! Stop, ssstop playing with hhh..haaaah..!" Yamamoto turned the vibrator even higher. Annoyed, that he could be so easily controlled by Yamamoto, Gokudera tried to kick Yamamoto with his freed feet. Knowing the imminent attack,Yamamoto tugged the cable a bit, making Gokudera whimpered and flailed his feet to the bed instead. The Rain Guardian used this moment to hold Gokudera's feet.

"Why should I stop?" Yamamoto moved to his bed, crawling slowly on top of the smaller boy.

He moved his face close to Gokudera, placing one hand on his chest, and another near his trembling hips. Yamamoto moved one of his hand slowly to Gokudera's slim hips, making small circles with his fingers. He moved his fingers again, teasingly moving lower, purposedly avoiding his aroused, attention-deprived part.

"Y-you..!" Gokudera spat at the boy on top of him.

Yamamoto placed his lips on the back of Gokudera's ear, and whispered, "Give me one good reason why I should stop.."

He stroked the sensitive areas, caressing his inner thigh, then fondling his balls.

Gokudera let out a startled gasp.

"Seems like you like this, don't you? Goku..chaan~"

Yamamoto smirked devilishly. He knew Gokudera hated that.

Gokudera's mouth moved as if he's going to say something, but before he could form a word, Yamamoto crashed his lips to Gokudera's muffling his voices.

Meanwhile, his Yamamoto's hand moved teasingly from Gokudera's thin hips to his chest, sliding underneath the thin garment of what's left of his shirt, grazing his flat hard stomach, moving teasingly to a pink nipple, already hard from all the attention, making the teen shivered lightly.

"You didn't really mean it when you want me to stop, did you?"

"F-fuck you.. mmmh!"

With his other hand, Yamamoto gripped Gokudera's cock suddenly, which made the silver haired teen gasped hard. The sword expert's hand gripped a bit harder, his lips getting more and more aggressive, attacking Gokudera's mouth, fighting off the resisting tongue. Yamamoto then pinched his nipple, immediately made the tongue surrender the battle.

The sensations sent Gokudera's brain with arousing signals. He didn't even noticed how Yamamoto pulled out the vibrator, and put even bigger one inside of him.

His back arched as the new purple vibrator pushed inside of him, sliding against his walls. Gokudera groaned at the feeling, making a mixture of pain and pleasure expression on his face.

As soon as the vibrator turned on, all the pain disappear and all what's left on his face is pleasure and lust. The thing vibrates hard, almost touching his bundle of nerves, but not long enough to reach it.

"You like this, don't you?", said Yamamoto, parting his lips from the other's gasping ones.

"N-no! Take, t-take that thing out!", Gokudera lied, saving what was left from his dignity from being reduced to such state. Yamamoto pushed the purple thing even deeper, making Gokudera arched his back even higher.

"Awww, don't be like that, look how this said otherwise. Yamamoto's fingers fondled Gokudera's aching member. He bit his mouth, holding out a moan.

"Don't hold it, let it out. Don't deny it." Yamamoto whispered on his ear, nibbling softly on his ear. And then started to move slightly downward, then up to the tip of the cock. Gokudera started to get really frustrated at the feeling, he's so close. Yet it doesn't help that a hand holding his member, not moving.

"I wanna hear you moan, you scream for me, for what I did to your body."

Gokudera bit his lips till it's almost bleeding, struggling not to make any noise like what Yamamoto wanted to give him the satisfaction of making him like this. Yamamoto then slowly moved his lips from his ears to the panting lips, tongue tried to invade the shut lips. Suddenly the buzzing sound got louder. The thing inside his ass vibrates hard, grazing his prostate. He couldn't take it anymore, Gokudera screamed to Yamamoto's open mouth, who devoured the scream of pleasure as the Gokudera reached his climax, spurting his semen to his stomach.

Yamamoto watched, after turning of the vibrator, taking a step backward, enjoying the view. Breathless, flushed, sweaty Gokudera lying on his messy bed. His lips red and bruised, his slim stomach moving up and down, gasping for air.

Actually he felt a slight pang of guilt of making the one he cared so much like this against his consent. He was going to release him when he noticed Gokudera glared at the watching boy, sending deadly looks, as deadly as he could do with his tired half-lidded eyes after reaching his climax so hard. 'He looks so damn cute', thought Yamamoto looking at his angel. Soon he forgot every thought to release his beautiful creature in front of him.

"What?" asked Yamamoto innocently while crawling again near him.

"Pervert. Remove this." , Gokudera gestured to Yamamoto to release his handcuffs.

"Hhh... as you wish." sighed Yamamoto, while reaching for one of the small silver keys.

Gokudera was sure that he heard a sadistic tone one those words, feeling a bit suspicious.

Yamamoto then moved beside the half seated teen on his bed. He unlocked the left cuffs, then moving his body to begin unlock the right one. Gokudera soon forgot his suspicion, a bit relieved that he's finally going to be released.

However, Yamamoto had another plan. On the last cuffs chaining Gokudera to his bed, he only detached the end of the cuffs from the pole, then quickly snapped it to the recently released left wrist.

"Wha-what the hell Yamamoto!"

Gokudera got a bit uneasy looking at the slight smirk on Yamamoto's face. He tried to free both of his cuffed hands behind his back, then got surprised at Yamamoto straddling his hips.

"Oh, you think it's over? Not yet Goku-chan. Gokudera is being naughty, look at all the mess you made." Yamamoto sticked a finger at the puddle of sticky cum on the smaller teen's stomach, then putting the finger sensuously into his mouth tasting the sweet taste of his lover while smiling evilly, eyes full of.. lust?

"Gokudera needs to be punished."

++o++o++o++o++o++o++o++o++o++o++o++o++

End of chapter 2 . Another chapter filled with lemons. Chapter 3 almost finished, coming out soon.

Thanks for reading. Review please. Really appreciate that.


	3. Plug and Play

The last chapter.

I've squeezed out the lemon out of my head for this story.  
Thanks for the reviews. :)

Enjoy!

==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==

_"Oh, you think it's over? Not yet Goku-chan. Gokudera is being naughty, look at all the mess you made." Yamamoto sticked a finger at the puddle of sticky cum on the smaller teen's stomach, then putting the finger sensuously into his mouth tasting the sweet taste of his lover._

_"Gokudera needs to be punished."_

Without giving him a chance to respond, he attacked the other's lips, planting kisses on his lips, cheek, then traced a trail with his tongue down to his jawline, then to his neck, grazing his teeth on the pale neck. Unconsciously Gokudera threw his head behind, to give the other teen better contact with his neck. Yamamoto smiled at the responsiveness of his lover, then continued kissing and licking softly at the skin near his shoulder, biting the sexy collarbone.

He always wanted to do this. Gokudera didn't know how many times his style of clothing disturbed Yamamoto. Whenever Gokudera wears his usual punk-ish thin fitting shirt, showing his perfect pale neck and collarbone, Yamamoto almost couldn't hold himself from sucking that smooth neck passionately. Not to mention that tight leather jeans. He wouldn't waste this precious chance. Again, he could hear the breaths of the boy beneath him getting swallower and harsher. 'Looks like he's getting aroused again. Good.'

Gokudera closed his eyes as he felt Yamamoto's mouth biting, leaving marks along the trail of his tongue, sucking lower to his chest, and growled annoyed because of the white garment covering the porcelain skin. He moved his fingers, moving to the hem of his shirt, tugging a bit before ripping it of the perfect body.

"I-idiot! Can't you even open the buttons properly? S-sssshh.."

The smaller teen hissed when he felt a tongue circling his nipple before flicking at his pink nub. He sucked one of the nipples, and played with the other with his hand. His other hand explored the Italian's back, rubbing lower and lower.

Gokudera squirmed a little at those attacks on his body, making him hard again. He closed his eyes, at those feeling racing through his upper body. He felt the pleasure on his nipples disappeared, as Yamamoto moved his lips upward, then licking Gokudera's swollen lips. They began to kiss, starting slow before more passionate and harsh, even more heated then before. Yamamoto smiled at Gokudera's wild eagerness, something lacking before.

The black haired boy stuck his tongue to his lover's, asking for entrance, but fought off by another tongue. The kiss turned into a battle of dominance. Feeling that nobody's going to give up, the hand previously on Gokudera's nipple moved lower, touching lightly at his stomach, down to his navel and down his balls, then gripped the hard member. Gokudera gasped sharply, losing his focus on the battle on his mouth, causing the other's tongue invading his mouth. Yamamoto explored Gokudera's sinful mouth, while started to stroke Gokudera's cock slowly. Creating such delicious friction with his grip, as expected from a 'sword' user.

Feeling the need of air after the heated kiss, their lips parted slightly, panting, letting both of them to inhale much needed air.

Gokudera struggled a bit, then got on his knees, placing his lips on Yamamoto's ear, nibbling hard. "That's cheating, baseball head. Do you always play like this on the field?"

Gokudera complained, looking at him with eyes full with lust.

"Not really, I never did this on a field before though." said Yamamoto, pushing the silver haired teen closer to his own clothed chest.

He pushed his body to Gokudera's grinding their hips together, eliciting groans from both boys.

"How come this clothes is still on? Mmm-mh..T-These off, now." commanded Gokudera, voice full of lust.

Yamamoto obliged, then removed this clothes slowly, teasing the bomber's patience.

"Baseball freak, even an old fag can do it faster. Quick."

The second the last piece of clothing was removed, Gokudera crashed his lips to Yamamoto's. Yamamoto pushed their body tight with his hands, one on the messy, silver hair, and another on Gokudera's lower hip, making the friction between their bodies deliciously greater.

'God, I couldn't get enough of this', thought Yamamoto. He then moved his fingers to the crack of the pale boy's ass, sliding them between smooth ass. He playfully grazed one of the fingers to Gokudera's entrance.

Gokudera shifted his body a little so that the hand can get better access to his lower parts.

He gasped when he felt one finger was pushed in the still well lubed hole. The finger wiggled, teasing Gokudera's walls.

Yamamoto released his lips from the other's abused lips, then kissed lower, and lower, down to his marked neck, to his wet nipples, kissing softly on the pale expanse of skin on his abs, then lower and lower, past the sharp curve on Gokudera's hips, and stopped kissing, he just looked at the standing cock, with pearls of precum on the top. He blowed slowly on the tip, then licked the pearl on top a bit.

Gokudera bit his lips expectantly, as finally Yamamoto lowered his tongue on his slit, making, and then put the lips on Gokudera's purple mushroom top. Without warning, he sucked hard on the head, sucking the precum out of the slit.

"Nggh.. God!" Gokudera moaned, his head fell back to the bed.

The sword user bobbed his mouth slowly, putting a millimeter by millimeter of the flushed cock on his mouth. Each bob was matched with the movement of the finger inside Gokudera's ass.

Gokudera closed his eyes shut as the other boy added another finger in. The feeling of his hole scissored didn't feel as bad as the first time with the vibrator. The fingers moved in and out the slicked hole, each time entering at a slightly different angle, as if looking for something.

Yamamoto watched the flushed face of the owner of the cock on his mouth, pleased that he's able to make him moaning like this. Yamamoto saw something glinted on the corner of his eyes. An opened box, damaged on the corner, as if it's been thrown hard on the floor. Something inside glinted, caught his attention. A ring. 'I wonder what that is... Oh! That gave me an idea.'.

Gokudera could feel Yamamoto's mouth curved a bit on his cock. Actually on the back of his mind, he wanted to look what Yamamoto's smiling at. But the hormones on his body soon flushed away that thought, making him focus only at the feelings from his back and front. He groaned harder in pleasure, he's coming closer and closer to the edge.

Knowing that, Yamamoto removed his mouth from Gokudera's cock, then gave him one last lick on the tip, making the boy whimpered at the loss. 'How dare he suddenly stop when I'm so close!'

"That's for being naughty, Goku-chaan~", Yamamoto whipered playfully when he suddenly moved his face a few inches in front of the pale face half covered with messy silver strands of hair.

Yamamoto kissed Gokudera again, sucking his lower lips, then sucking the tongue fighting him, letting Gokudera tasted a bit of his precum. As Gokudera busied himself with his tongue, Yamamoto played with the ring Squalo sent, then put the ring on Gokudera's hard cock, without even Gokudera knowing. Gokudera's body is too busy to feel the slight tightness on his cock.

Yamamoto is surely in a very playful mood now.

The Japanese then pushed Gokudera on his chest, forcing the thinner boy to lay on his back. Yamamoto continued his actions, while playing with one of the nipple below him. Then he grinded his groin suddenly to the other's, making both of them groaned again. Then Yamamoto moved a bit, moving his lips to the long neck, panting, while deliberately positioned his hips higher, so their groin wouldn't touch. Gokudera pushed his hips higher, wanting to feel the friction even more, but felt his hips held to the bed by Yamamoto's other hand.

"Nnngh! Bastard!" Gokudera tried again to push his hips higher, but it wouldn't move. Getting a bit tired, he stopped struggling, then whimpered a softly, not unnoticed by Yamamoto.

"That's a good boy." Yamamoto smiled. "I'm going to to give you a little something for that"

Yamamoto moved his previously immobile fingers on the other's hole. Rubbing and probing, continuing his attempt to look for the bundle of nerves inside. Gokudera squirmed at the moving fingers inside him, and suddenly gasped, "Aaah!"

"Found it, didn't I", said Yamamoto as he pushed again at the same angle, making Gokudera moaned loudly. "Y-yes! Haaah!"

The swordsman loved how his lover's body react to him. He looks so cute flushing, trembling, face filled with want and pleasure, his back arched sharply everytime he touched his hidden spot, and making delicious needy noise. Yamamoto decided to force that sound out of Gokudera's mouth again. This time with three fingers. He pushed another finger in, and let his fingers brushed the bundles of nerves again.

"F-Fuck Yamamoto! Stop ahh..! T-teasing already!" feeling frustrated at his need of release, and lack of touch on his aching member, he started to move his hips to Yamamoto, this time already lowered himself to make a contact with the groin below him, making both teens moan loudly. Gokudera pushed himself closer to his lover's body, wanting more and more contact with his body. Gokudera grinded his hips again, hard.

"Impatient, aren't we?"

Yamamoto pushed a hand on the Italian's cock, then grasping the cock. Gokudera let out a yelp, which turns to a groan when Yamamoto moved, pumping his member.

The fingers on Gokudera's hole keep moving in and out, sending pleasure shocks throughout his body. He's getting close, he's so close.

"I'm gonna, I-I, nngh.." Gokudera expected the tension on his cock to be released, pleasureable feeling from his member. But something's not right. He's supposed to cum! But he felt nothing relieved.

'What the?' he looked shocked on a ring on his cock. He reached a hand to remove it, but remembered that he's being cuffed on his back. He needed release so much.

"S-shit! Remove that fucking t-thing from my cock now!" Yamamoto licked the porcelain skin on the neck in front of him, as if he didn't hear anything. "Did you hear me idiot? L-Let me fucking cum!"

"What a dirty mouth. Didn't I tell you that this is supposed to be a punishment?" Yamamoto pulled the handful of silver hair, forcing Gokudera to show his neck to the unusually sadist and playful boy biting his neck again, making sure to leave marks, marking that this boy is his, not to be shared. If needed, he'll leave every kind of marks all over Gokudera's slender body.

Gokudera could only whimper helplessly, because of his denied orgasm, always on the edge but never get to cum. Yamamoto pulled out his fingers from Gokudera's hole, making the teen whimpered again at the loss. All protests and curses fell on deaf ear.

Yamamoto decided to stop his torture, looking at the flushed, sweating, pale body in front of him. He pushed Gokudera on his chest, straddling his hips, then continued ravishing the neck, never getting enough of the taste of the boy.

Yamamoto lowered his hips lower, rubbing his hard member teasingly in front of the entrance, teasing, but never pushed inside, no matter how hard Gokudera moved to impale himself on that cock.

"Yama-aah... Yamamoto, p-please.."

"Please what?", Yamamoto teased, knowing fully that the bomber hated that.

"Mmm.. I-I..", Gokudera hesitated, feeling his pride being attacked.

"Tell me what you want.", looking at his lover, "Tell me what you want me to do to this sexy body of yours.."

"F-fuck me", Gokudera whispered very slowly.

"What? Can't hear you. Don't say it too sof..."

"S-shit, fuck me! F-fuck me! Happy?", snapped Gokudera, frustated.

"The magic word?" Yamamoto asked for the last time.

"Could you not being such a fucking bastard? Yamamoto, PLEASE fuck me, NOW."

Yamamoto felt his self-control shattered into pieces. Nobody could say no to those inviting words from a hot, panting creature beneath him. Without saying anything, he pushed his cock inside that inviting hole, right into the hilt with one strong thrust.

Gokudera threw his head back, moaned loudly at the feeling, pleasure and a bit of pain for not having enough time to adjust to the size of that cock.

Yamamoto didn't move, afraid that he would cum immediately if he moved even a bit inside the hot, tight cavern. After both of them adjusted to the feeling, Yamamoto moved his cock a bit, looking for the change of expression on Gokudera's face.

"Ready? Tell me if..,"

"Tch, j-just shut up for this time, and move!"Gokudera snarled impatiently. Yamamoto did what he asked. He began to move slowly at first, then faster, moving in and out of the slicked hole.

His hand wandered on Gokudera's pale chest, and another on his balls, fondling softly. He pushed again, he tried a different angle on each push, trying to find a magic spot that will make the Gokudera see stars.

'It should be around here...'

He pushed again, then he heard Gokudera let out a loud moan, and arched his slender body off the bed.

"R-right there! Move... move again!"

Yamamoto pushed again at the exact same spot, making Gokudera screamed hard again, this time muffled a bit by his attempt to compensate the overwhelming feeling by biting a pillow.

The Rain Guardian pushed again, loving the way Gokudera would squirm and trash under his firm grip, very happy to know that it's him that made his lover like this.

He thrust again, pulling his cock in and out, brushing Gokudera's prostate on the way. All Gokudera could do is to produce hot noises, full of curses. Yamamoto felt that he would undoubtedly come soon, but wanting to make his lover before him, grasped the neglected cock beneath him, making Gokudera bucked his back even higher. They are so close to their climax. Gokudera couldn't hold the sensations of the brutal thrusts to his prostate anymore, wanting to cum badly. Yamamoto too, he was very near his edge, feeling the deliciously hot tight slick hole on his cock.

"Ya-haaah! Ya-yamamoto, the... shit – oooh! T-the ring!", shouted a breathless voice. Yamamoto then quickly, hand clumsy, removed the ring.

At the very next thrust to the prostate after the ring removed, Gokudera screamed, louder than he ever did, as he let out the rush of ecstasy spread to his whole body. He arched his back impossibly high, squirting hot sperm on his stomach, to Yamamoto's chest and face. Yamamoto couldn't help cumming on the hot hole which clenched his cock hard. With the sight of his angel squirting his seed on his face, Yamamoto let out a loud groan, "Hhh- Gokudera!"

Both of them lay still on the bed beside each other, gasping for air for a few minutes, mind blank while coming down from their heavenly feeling.

"Tch, annoying cuffs. Yamamoto, remove this." said Gokudera said weakly, tired of their play with the toys.

Yamamoto, just recollected his mind, searched clumsily for the key for a while, but couldn't find it.

"Umm... Gokudera, I couldn't.. Oh."

Beside him was Gokudera, sleeping like an angel, too tired to wait for his handcuffs removed. Yamamoto smiled, kissed his cheek softly. "Love you.."

Then snuggled closely beside him, and fell asleep.

Meanwhile... on the far end of the room, was a dumbfounded Lambo who woke up a moment ago, clearly quite shocked of what happened on the bed.

"Oh, so that's how the toys are played. Lambo wanna try!"

==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==

Okay.. that's it. Finally my first finished story. I gave all my best.

I hope all of you like this. ( Especially yaoi lovers, hope you're already wet now.) :P

I know, this is just a pointless lemon, no storyline or whatever, but thanks very much for reading this far.

I'd like to know what you think. Thanks!

*Uhh.. now what? I've read all the published KHR manga. And it's taking so long with the Shimon thing. I'm losing my interest pretty quickly. Probably I won't read KHR anymore till chapter 320 published. I'm not the type of person who's patient enough to read an episode once a week. LOL.  
So... I'll probably make another story. Actually I already have the big idea of the story, but haven't decided on the pairing yet.

Let's see... I do love Matt x Mello (Death Note), and Suzaku x Lelouch (Code Geass) or Fuji x Ryoma (Prince of Tennis) or some pairing involving Neji, Kiba, or Shikamaru, or maybe some non-yaoi pairings. Haven't made up my mind yet. Just wait till an inspiration kissed me. Or whatever, I'll just decide with coins.

Sorry for the pointless mumblings.

Thanks for now. :)


End file.
